


The OC

by Phosfate



Series: Have You Considered Not Having Creative Pursuits? [1]
Category: Hot Fuzz (2007), Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfic, Drabble, Fanfiction, M/M, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phosfate/pseuds/Phosfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Butterman thought Star Trek was a keen movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The OC

**Author's Note:**

> FANDOM: Hot Fuzz/NuTrek  
> WORD COUNT: 100. Because it's a drabble. DRABBLE NERD SAYS WHAT?  
> RATING: G. Wait. What?  
> DISCLAIMER: _Hot Fuzz_ belongs to the boys and girls at Rogue and Big Talk and their friends. _Star Trek_ belongs to...it still belongs to Paramount, right? The important thing is, neither of them are mine.  
>  PROPS: To viedma 'cause it was her idea.  
> SEQUEL: 'Have You Considered Not Having Creative Pursuits?' http://archiveofourown.org/works/447473

_Ensign Manny Dairyman knew, when he looked across the briefing table into Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott’s eyes, that his transfer to the Engineering section of the U.S.S._ Enterprise _would change not just his career, but his whole life._

Nicholas came up behind him. “Ready?” 

“Nothin’!” Danny hit the little X at the top right of the screen. “Just e-mail. You ready?” 

“You really want _Star Trek_ again?” 

“Nothing else on,” Danny said casually. 

Was that suspicion in Nicholas’ eyes? “True.”

_Surely nothing escaped Scotty’s brilliant gaze – surely not Dairyman’s sudden surge of emotion…_

I gotta remember that, thought Danny. Brilliant.


End file.
